


Light and dark carnival

by InDiGoCaPrIcOrN



Series: CirCUs [1]
Category: Homestuck, WWE
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDiGoCaPrIcOrN/pseuds/InDiGoCaPrIcOrN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when I read homestuck, watch WWE, and have sugar before bed.<br/>All characters belong to their original creators</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and dark carnival

Torrmenta rushed to her lockeroom, grabbed her keys and ran to her car.  
    "Come on, come on." she unlocked the car and dove in. The car turned on and she was out of the arena parking lot before anyone could blink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lockeroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can anyone explain what just happened?" CM walked into the lounge with a confused look on his face. Vince smiled evily. He knew exaculy why Torrmenta was in a hurry. CM sat down next to Sheamus who was just as confused. The door swung open as Discord walked in.  
    "Guess whats in town this whole month!!" she was grinnig ear to ear as she explain that the Light and Dark Carnival was in town.  
    "So whats so special about this cir-"  
    "CARNIVAL." Discord yelled the word at Kane, who looked a little taken back.  
    "We have a 'freind' that works there." Dark Desent poped up next to Discord making every one jump. Everyone finally agreed to go and got in their asigned cars.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Carnival~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Everyone starred in awe when they got there. The main tent was about 100ft tall and there were proformers everywhere. Discord walked up to a woman who hugged her and Dark Desent. Discord waved everyone over and introduced the woman.  
    "Everyone this is Casey, the Ring Leader." Casey took off her hat and bowed.  
    "Welcome to the Light and Dark Carnival and I'm sorry to say Lenzi, but Code Blood isn't avalible right now." Discord frowned.  
    "Oh well we'll see her durring the show. Come on guys lets go get our seats."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The inside of the tent made most arens seem small, this place was huge and it filled up fast. After an hour or so all of the lights turned off and a familar voice boomed from the speakers.  
    "Ladies and Gentelmen. boys and girls of all ages welcome  
                  to  
                 the  
        Light and Dark  
            CARNIVAL!"

   The lights turned back on as the adiunce cheered. Casey and two others stood in the ring. On her right was a little girl dressed in yellow, while the little boy on her left wore black. Both looked up and smiled at the crowd. On their shirts and cheeks was the gemini symbol and both had cat eas and a tail. Randy was the first out of the group to notice it. He nudged John and pointed at them, John instantly told the rest of the group.  
Rey mysterio sat in frount of the group taking in every detail.  
    "Now before any of you people go "awww" or 'soo cute' just know these two are evil. Before the show they were running around knocking everything and one down." The audince laughed as the twins smiled innoncently.  
    "Now ladies and gentelmen lets get on with the show shall we." The lights dimmed as two huge Sabor tooth tigers walked into the ring both had different colored collors. The girl ran to the blue collor one and the boy ran to the red collor one. They backed up and each held up a ball. The tigers stood up as the boy and girl balenced on their heads juggeling the balls back and forth. The tigers went back on all fours and started running around the ring jumping over or though obsticles as the twins kept juggeling. After three minutes both jumped in the air the twins landed next to each other and their tigers next to them. Both bowed and walked away.  
Four carnival helpers came out and walked to the ring to the left of the middle ring. People gasped as the lights fel on it. Two poles were sanding in a tank filled with great white sharks. The helpers opened the bags they were caring and poured in some tyepe of red liquid. The sharks went crazy. A women ,with brown hair on top and black hair on bottom, climbed the tank an jumped on to the pole. she climbed to the plarform that was closest to the tank.  
she had facepaint all over her. She picked up three clubs and a black piece of cloth. By now everyone had gone silent. The women tied the cloth behind her head making sure it covered her eyes. Slowly she started to walk across the type rope she got to the middle and a shark jumped over her head almost knocking her off. A few people screamed, but she just laughed and started jugeling the clubs. A few times a shark would jump over her. The largest of them jumped at her and took all three clubs with him. his cadlal fin hit her knocking her off balence, she fell sideway and grabbed the rope at the last second. She ripped off the blindfold, fear and determination filled her eyes. She craled across the rope she was three feet from the platform when a sickening snap was heard, the roop broke and she was thrown from the rope. She curled up in a ball as the audience screamed. She stopped falling and the lights fell on a man who had caught her. He had clown make up on his face and his mouth was sewned shut. He held her over the tank. He sighed though his noise and placed her on the ground. The woman thanked him and bowed at the crowd who stood up and clapped.  
When everyone was seated agian, Rey turned to Brandi who smiled at him.  
    "She's Torrmenta, isn't she?" Rey asked in a tone that was very unhappy. Brandi went a shade paler and nodded. Both turned back to the ring as Casey, the man, and Torrmenta stood in the middle of the ring.  
    "Thank you Kurloz for catching Code Blood." Kurloz knodded and stepped black.  
    "Now ladies and Gentelmen because of certent events we have to cancel todays show-" Code's eye widen she took one stepped towards the Ring leader and fell face first into the ground. Laughter filled the tent. Casey and Kurloz were trying not to laugh. Code sat up and stood up agian. She tried to grab the mic but instead it ended half way across the ring. More laughter came form the crowd. Code stomped her foot and marched to the edge of the ring. She went to step over it and tripped she hopped for a few seconds the stepped on a ball and fell on her back. The laughter got louder finaly she got back stage with out falling. "Todays tickets will get you in tomorrow so that is the end of todays show." Her and kurloz bowed and walkeed off.

The group of wrestlers and divas followed Discord and Dark Decent behind the tent were all of the proformers were checking equpment or getting change, a women in a green jumpsuit walked up to them.  
    ":33:<  I'm sorry but your not allowed back here!" Lenzi rolled her eyes and smiled when Casey walked over.  
   "Sea cat its fine they'er Code Bloods friends." Sea cat nodded and walked away,  
   "DISCORD!!!DARKDESENT!!!" both Lenzi and Brandi turned to see Torrmenta running towards them. everyone except Lenzi, Brandi, Rey, and CM gasped as Torrmenta walked towards them still in the Carnival outfit.  
   "T-torrmenta?!" The Miz looked at her with surprise. She crossed her feet and bowed.  
   "Well did you like the show." Rey shook his head and CM and Sheamus laughed.  
   "Baby girl why is it no matter what you do something bad happens??" Code smiled evily,  
   "Got no clue. So ya'll want to see the whole Carnival??" Lenzi gave Stormy a "Really..Really...Really" look.   
   Code put them in four groups. Group one was Randy, John, CM, Chris, Layla, and Discord. They were with Kurloz. Group two was Sheamus, Alberto, Ricardo, Sin Cara, Ted Dibiase, and  Brandi. They were with the Gemini Twins. Group three was Cody, Miz, R-Ttruth, Alica, AJ, and Katlen. They were with Casey. And finally gruop four was Triple H, The Undertaker, Ryback, Mark, Kane and Daniel. They were with Torrmenta.  
   "Ok please stay with your groups AND NO FIGHTING *cough* Randy, John *cough*." Both Randy and John smiled evily. All four group left, all leaders smilling evily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~gruop 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   Kurloz led the group to the animal cages. Trainers were feeding their animals as they walked by. CM stopped and looked at one of the animals closly,  
   :IT'S A BABY GRIFFEN. DON'T GET TO CLOSE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS WILL BITE YOUR FINGERS OFF.: Everyone in the gruop when they heard the voice in their head.  
   "Ok, please tell me every one heard that or i'm finally going crazy." Randy asked as Kurloz smiled.  
   :NONE OF YOU ARE GOING CRAZY. THIS HOW I MOTHERFUCKIN TALK BROTHER.: Layla walked up to Kurloz and smiled.  
   "Thats so cool." Her british accent filled the air as she talked.   
   They kept walking, looking at the animals and asking question. Kuloz frowned something was wrong. one, two, three, four, five,.........  
   :WHERE DID LENZI GO: John looked around.  
   "She's over there."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Group 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   Torrmenta ran ahead leaving everyone behind her. The only one that was able to keep up withwas the Undertaker. Both were racing towards the edge of the Carnival.   
   "Hey wait up you two!" Triple H laughed as he tried to caurch up to them two speed demons. As they all passed the cornor, they gasped in awe at the tanks that held different sea creatures.  
   "SEA CAT!!!" Torrmenta grabed onto a rope a pulled her self onto one of the tanks. The woman the had seen eairlyer with the blue jumpsuit walked to thir group.  
   ":33< Hello Code blood. you did purrfectly today." Both huged and smiled.  
  Cat looked at the westlers and frowned, ":33< hello agian."


End file.
